Vision - Erase Rewind
by KyuuTea-chan
Summary: "Est-ce que je suis fou ?", "Évidemment. Sinon je ne serais pas là…". Harry avait toujours pris sur lui : la peine de ses amis, leurs malheurs, ses propres épreuves… Mais à force de vouloir tout supporter, on finit par céder. UA. Slash HPxDM, RWxHG.
1. Vision, Erase Rewind

**Note d'auteur :**

Contente de vous retrouver :) et avec une histoire originale cette fois !  
Je vais essayer de faire court puisque – de toute façon – très peu de lecteurs lisent les notes d'auteur (et je vous comprends : qui, dans un train, écoute le message de bienvenue ? – Moi, mais ne vous vexez pas !). Cependant, faire court pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment n'est pas simple, surtout que depuis le lycée on m'entraîne à disserter pendant 3 pages minimum. Donc, j'en ai conclus que, pour faire court et aller au plus simple, ceux et celles d'entre vous qui souhaitent en savoir plus sur cet OS, vous êtes invités à poser vos questions (via review ou message privé ), je serais heureuse de vous répondre !).

Pour les autres, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! ^^

**Je vais seulement vous dire ceci : ne vous attendez pas à trouver une fin digne de ce nom au bout de votre lecture de **_**Erase Rewind**_**. J'aime les histoires terminées sans mot de fin.**

A propos du titre, si ça vous intéresse :

\- « Crazyness » fut mon titre « brouillon ». Il s'agit du titre que j'ai donné à la première ébauche de cet OS, tout simplement pour me souvenir aisément du quelle histoire il s'agissait.

\- Vision, Minty Minds. Vision, pour diverses raisons que vous découvrirez tout au long de votre lecture. Cependant, Minty Minds… Je trouvais seulement que ça sonnait bien. Mais c'est également un titre brouillon.

\- Vision, Erase Rewind. « Erase Rewind » est le titre d'une chanson de The Cardigans. Le choix de ce titre est principalement une histoire de timing parfait : quand j'ai mis le point final à cet OS, ma playlist a joué cette chanson et en étant attentive aux paroles, je me suis dis _Why Nott_* ? Cependant, **l'OS n'a pas été écrit à partir de cette chanson** ! Ici, ce que fait Harry n'est pas conscient.

* _clin d'œil à une fanfiction de DWould (fandom Harry Potter) – au cas où vous n'ayez pas lu mon profil, sachez que je vénère cette auteure._

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. I do not own Harry Potter – I'm just playing with the characters.

Résumé : « Est-ce que je suis fou ? » « Évidemment. Sinon je ne serais pas là… ». Harry avait toujours pris sur lui : la peine de ses amis, leurs malheurs, ses propres épreuves… Mais à force de vouloir tout supporter, on finit par céder. UA. Slash HPxDM, RWxHG.

Rating : T+, M ? Je ne sais pas trop. Présence de slash entre deux hommes – rien de bien traumatisant mais je vous demanderai de respecter mon travail **et** de ne pas insulter les relations homosexuelles.

.

.

.

_Vision_

* Erase Rewind *

_.by The Cardigans_

_Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus fou que de dire que l'on est tout à fait normal._

.

.

.

« Nos souvenirs sont comme un film qui présenterait ce que l'on a été. Ils justifient ce que l'on est devenu et ce que l'on deviendra. _A contrario_, regarder en arrière ne nous fera que régresser. Il faut aller de l'avant sans oublier ce que l'on a vécu, sans quoi notre existence n'a aucun intérêt. »

.

1998.

Il se laissa brutalement tomber contre le sol légèrement mou – fait pour amortir ses chutes et, surtout, pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Étendu par terre, les bras en croix, le regard fixé au plafond, il attendait qu'on arrête le temps. Encore un jour. Si seulement il savait depuis combien de _jours_ il était là ; il aurait dû les compter du temps où il avait droit à voir l'extérieur, ou se repérer avec les différentes visites ou les repas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait au dehors, et il ne se souvenait même pas des choses les plus simples : de la sensation du soleil lui chauffant le visage ou encore du chant des oiseaux. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ici. Bien sûr que non, sinon il aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour se blesser. Pas de fenêtre, pas de poignée de porte, pas de chaise, juste un gros cube en mousse. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose mis à part des murs capitonnés et un sol presque aussi moelleux que le matelas inconfortable de son lit dont la structure en métal recouvert de caoutchouc était fixée au sol. Parfois, il en venait à se demander si ça faisait vraiment parti de sa thérapie de lui faire oublier ce qu'était la vie : tout était si bien pensé ici ; tout était bien fait pour lui.

Il ne savait même plus à quoi il ressemblait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son reflet et, visiblement, personne ne jugeait bon de lui laisser un miroir à portée de main. Il se contentait de regarder ses mains décharnées et son corps maigre, et c'était suffisant pour savoir qu'il avait l'apparence d'un cadavre. Ses cheveux aussi étaient dans un état déplorable – emmêlés, il pouvait le sentir sous ses doigts. De temps en temps, un infirmier les lui coupait mais ils ne lui laissaient pas de quoi les coiffer – même après ses douches, on ne le laissait pas le faire. Le jour de son arrivée, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se tirer les cheveux et les infirmiers les lui avaient coupés court, très court. Puis, ses cheveux avaient finalement repoussé sans qu'il ne se remette à les arracher. Ce n'était que passager et sans doute dû au stress, comme le disaient souvent les psychologues. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient longs de plusieurs centimètres et les mèches encadrant son visage rebiquaient parfois en une jolie pointe, paraissant avoir été fraichement brushée. Mais il avait une apparence négligée : coiffés et affreusement maigre. Les repas étaient frugaux ; il avait la quantité qu'il fallait, ni plus, ni moins, et même si ce n'était pas le meilleur plat que l'on n'ait jamais gouté, il valait mieux le finir pour ne pas avoir à subir les terribles sermons du médecin en chef. Avec le plateau repas, il y avait toujours ce petit verre contenant des cachets. Le traitement adapté à chaque patient. Dès qu'il se blessait, il y avait toujours une gélule de plus et il dormait pendant un long moment, se réveillant toujours plus calme et toujours moins reposé. Il était en permanence fatigué et ça ne faisait que s'empirer. De la fatigue selon les médecins, de la lassitude selon les psychologues et les thérapeutes. Lui, il ne voyait pas la différence entre les deux : il était autant lassé que fatigué.

Il leva ses mains, tendant ses bras maigrelets aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, se disant que s'il y allait de toute ses forces, il allait finir par traverser le plafond et toucher les nuages. Il tirait sur ses bras, cambrait le dos. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'efforts, un craquement macabre retentit, provenant de l'un de ses coudes et il grimaça avant de mollement laisser ses bras retomber contre le sol, son poignet droit cognant contre un pied du lit. Il aurait peut-être un bleu à cet endroit et les infirmiers finiraient par l'attacher pendant quelques temps pour qu'il ne se fasse plus mal. Mais il n'avait _pas_ mal et sa peau marquait au moindre petit coup, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il voulait juste ne pas oublier à quoi ressemblait la vie, ce que pouvait ressentir les autres – ceux qui sont dehors – lorsqu'ils se cognent la tête contre une porte, lorsqu'ils se tordent le poignet, lorsqu'ils se tirent les cheveux, lorsqu'ils se cassent une jambe… Les médecins le disaient « autodestructeur ». Lui, il se pensait juste « survivant ». Harry, le survivant. Ça sonnait dramatiquement bien.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour faire face à la porte lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. C'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner ? Les pas s'arrêtèrent près de la porte – un grand rectangle dessiné dans le mur où une petite plaque de métal était située là où il aurait dû y avoir une poignée – et des voix s'élevèrent. Harry courba les épaules, déçu. Ce n'était pas le déjeuner : les infirmiers ne parlaient jamais en distribuant le repas. Mais il était curieux alors il se concentra pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté. Deux voix différentes lui parvenaient, cependant étouffées par l'épaisseur de la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est plus dans la même chambre qu'avant ? »

C'était une voix de femme ; elle paraissait un peu surprise et légèrement contrariée. Une voix plus grave lui répondit : il s'agissait du médecin en chef, Harry le connaissait bien.

« Il a de nouveau tenté de se blesser. J'ai pris la décision de le faire transférer ici. Ce secteur est bien surveillé. Il a une chambre qui lui convient et depuis une semaine, nous n'avons pas eu à intervenir. Mr Potter se conduit correctement, nous sommes plutôt positifs à son sujet et je pense même l'autoriser à aller dans le parc. S'il se conduit bien avec les autres patients pendant ces sorties il pourra reprendre les thérapies de groupe et les activités.

\- Cela lui fera beaucoup de bien de sortir un peu. »

Harry sourit. Il se fichait d'aller dans le parc ou encore de reprendre les activités créatives et artistiques. De toute façon, les médecins finiraient bien par lui trouver une nouvelle égratignure, un nouveau bleu et ils ne le laisseraient pas sortir. Non, ce qui le faisait sourire, c'était la douceur et le soulagement qui transparaissait dans la voix de la femme. Elle semblait plus heureuse que lui à l'idée qu'il sorte de cette chambre pour se promener dans un parc clôturé par de hautes barrières de métal. Lui, il ne voulait qu'une chose, passer par-dessus ces foutues barrières.

« Bien » s'exclama le médecin. « Allons-y. Il va être content de vous voir et votre petit cadeau lui fera sans doute plaisir. »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds en voyant sa porte s'ouvrir lentement. Il recula de quelques pas, se tenant bien droit au milieu de sa chambre. Un cadeau ? Il avait été si sage que ça ?

Comme personne ne se présentait, Harry se pencha sur le côté, tentant de regarder qui se tenait derrière la porte entrouverte. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de la porte : c'était la règle. Lorsqu'il vit la caractéristique blouse blanche du médecin en chef, il se redressa brusquement. Le médecin en chef entra dans sa chambre, suivi par une jeune femme à la chevelure hirsute, peut-être même encore plus en bataille que ses propres cheveux alors qu'elle avait sans aucun doute ce qu'il fallait chez elle pour les coiffer. Cette pensée fit sourire Harry.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'écria soudain la jeune femme en bondissant devant lui, l'attrapant par les épaules. « Tu me reconnais, Harry ? »

Son visage était rayonnant, sa bouche fine arborait un sourire magnifique et ses yeux marron brillaient d'un bonheur sans nom mêlé à une lueur d'espoir. Mais Harry se sentit brusquement agressé et il recula immédiatement, se défaisant de la prise de la jeune femme. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il osa un regard vers le médecin, lui demandant muettement de l'aider.

« Mademoiselle Granger » appela doucement le médecin.

La jeune femme recula, la main droite pressée contre sa poitrine. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle avait même l'air triste. Comment pouvait-elle passer si vite d'une émotion à l'autre, sa totale opposée ?

Harry baissa les yeux, incertain quand à ce qu'il devait faire ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de ses choses là. Il entendit la jeune femme respirer bruyamment, tentant de cacher le tremblement de ses lèvres et ses yeux rougissant et humides derrière ses mains aux doigts fins.

Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observait, notant ce qui avait encore changé depuis sa dernière visite : la peau blanchâtre de l'homme face à elle, ses joues creuses, ses yeux vert autrefois si brillants avaient perdus leur lumière – d'autant plus que les médecins lui avaient retiré ses lunettes « pour son bien », ne faisant qu'accentuer la dégradation de sa vue – et étaient cernés d'une vilaine teinte grise-violette. La jeune femme ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle savait que son ami n'allait pas bien et qu'il n'était malheureusement plus celui qu'il avait été. A chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle plaçait une pression énorme sur les épaules de cet homme trop maigre. Elle avait l'espoir qu'un jour, il l'accueille à bras ouvert et qu'il l'appelle par le diminutif qu'il lui avait donné des années plus tôt. Mais l'espoir était un sentiment trop lourd pour les frêles épaules de Harry et à chaque visite, elle ne s'en rendait que plus compte.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, Harry » assura-t-elle en posant délicatement une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit timidement. Puis elle se tourna vers le médecin. « Je vous remercie docteur. Je vais rester un peu avec lui.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle. Je vais demander à un infirmier de rester près de la porte, lorsque vous voudrez sortir, vous n'aurez qu'à cogner deux fois contre la plaque en métal sinon nous ne vous entendrons pas.

\- Merci » souffla-t-elle.

Le médecin en chef se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de quitter la chambre capitonnée. Un silence religieux s'installa quelques minutes, avant que la jeune femme ne se tourne vers son ami, les yeux légèrement rougis.

« Ils ne nous demandent même plus notre avis » murmura-t-elle, visiblement sous le choc. Harry ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. « Ils ne nous demandent même plus notre avis et te parquent tel un lépreux comme si c'était la meilleure solution. Oh Harry, je voudrais tellement pouvoir te ramener chez nous. Si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir emmené ici… »

Oh, c'était seulement ça. Culpabilité. Harry haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, ce n'était pas elle qui avait la clef de sa chambre. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus douloureux.

« Oui, je sais bien que tu t'en fiches, mais en d'autres circonstances, tu aurais tapé du poing. Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le carré de mousse, son sac sur ses genoux.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils te font, Harry. Je ne comprends pas où ils veulent en venir. »

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de s'assoir au sol, le dos appuyé contre son lit et les genoux repliés contre son torse.

« Tu es ici depuis presque deux mois et je ne vois rien de bien encourageant. J'aurais aimé ne jamais t'avoir amené ici. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à te laisser ici à chaque fois que je te rends visite. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, ils avaient dit deux petites semaines le temps de faire quelques tests… Et puis ton amnésie, et tes crises d'angoisses… »

Elle baissa la tête, les épaules voutées.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait une soudaine envie de rire aux éclats : les cheveux bouclés et hirsutes tombaient devant les yeux de la jeune femme, dissimulant entièrement sa tête sous la masse capillaire indisciplinée. Elle ressemblait à ce balai étrange qu'utilisaient les infirmiers pour nettoyer les couloirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme releva la tête, renvoyant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste habile de la main. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de se relever en grognant de mécontentement :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu t'assois par terre, ce foutu truc en mousse est terriblement inconfortable. Il y avait le même dans la salle de jeu de mon école primaire ! »

Elle s'accroupit près de Harry et s'assit en tailleur, son sac entre ses jambes. Elle regarda un instant le jeune homme, puis elle murmura :

« Ce serait plus simple si tu voulais bien nous parler, Harry… »

Harry haussa les épaules. Parler ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin : il n'avait rien à raconter, il n'avait besoin de rien, il n'avait aucune raison de parler.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques seconde avant de lui sourire tristement.

« Je suppose qu'il faut tout recommencer alors… Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. On se connaît depuis des années, on était ensemble au collège. Après le lycée, on a… Oh, attends, je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac, attirant l'attention de Harry qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas une voix très captivante, mais il aimait bien la regarder parler de tout et de rien. Il fixa finalement son regard sur le tas de photographies qu'elle tenait entre ses petites mains.

« De nouvelles photos ! Aujourd'hui, ce sont des photos de classe, celles du lycée. Tiens, regarde celle-là, c'est Ron. Tu sais, Ronald, mon petit-ami. On a toujours été très proches tous les trois. Après le lycée, nous avons emménagé tous ensemble. C'était il y a deux ans. » Elle lui tendit la photographie où deux garçons et une fille souriaient à la personne qui avait pris le cliché. Il reconnu Hermione au centre, elle semblait vraiment plus jeune sans ce pli soucieux qui barrait son front. Il se reconnu aussi à gauche de la jeune femme mais n'eut aucune envie de s'attarder sur son ancien visage d'enfant en bonne santé et fixa son attention sur le jeune homme roux, celui qui s'appelait Ron. Hermione reprit la parole mais sa voix semblait lointaine, comme étouffée : « Tu sais, ta chambre est comme tu l'as laissé il y a deux mois. J'y fais les poussières de temps en temps parce que je veux que tout soit parfait quand tu rentreras. Ron ne supporte pas ça, il dit que tu peux très bien faire le ménage toi-même. Tu serais d'accord avec lui, évidemment. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà, maintenant il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle était venue le voir : elle avait la manie insupportable de lui dire ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'était pas ici. C'était une agaçante façon de lui rappeler que le Harry « d'avant » n'était pas celui qu'elle venait voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Nostalgie et culpabilité. C'était ennuyant au possible. Harry laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, contre son matelas à peine plus mou que le sol sur lequel ils étaient assis.

« Oh, regarde celle-ci » s'exclama la jeune femme en lui tendant une autre photographie. Harry baissa les yeux ; il avait beau s'ennuyer, il était tout de même curieux. La photographie représentait une jeune fille assez petite et à la chevelure ondulé, blonde et très longue. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières : elle, il se rappelait de ses visites, il l'aimait bien, elle avait une jolie voix.

« C'est Luna » expliqua Hermione, « elle vient toujours te voir avec un livre qu'elle te lit. Les médecins apprécient ce qu'elle fait : apparemment, tu es beaucoup plus calme les jours suivant sa visite. Luna a toujours eu un effet apaisant, c'est assez fascinant. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et Harry la contempla fixement. Les expressions de son visage étaient intéressantes et d'une diversité époustouflante. C'était ce qui rendait spécial ses visiteurs : le visage de Hermione laissait s'exprimer un panel d'émotions, la voix de Luna était d'une douceur apaisante et Ron… le garçon roux, c'était ça ? Harry haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur la nouvelle photo que Hermione tenait entre ses doigts.

« La famille Weasley » déclara-t-elle, visiblement satisfaite, « j'aime tout particulièrement cette photo ! C'est toujours difficile de réunir tout le monde. »

Harry fronça des sourcils, agacé. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fier : ils étaient tous roux ! Finalement, ce Ron n'avait rien de bien particulier.

Hermione soupira en faisant défiler les photographies entre ses doigts. Après deux autres soupirs, elle se pencha en avant et éparpilla toutes les photos sur le sol, face à elle et Harry.

« Ce sera plus simple comme ça ! Tiens, regarde celle-ci ! » Elle désigna une photographie à l'aide de son doigt. Luna, la jeune fille blonde tenait une petite boule de… _poils_ marron entre ses mains « On faisait du camping ce weekend-là et Luna avait retrouvé un hérisson dans sa toile de tente. Le petit animal s'est montré très têtu, il refusait de s'éloigner de sa tente. Il a passé le weekend à dormir à côté d'elle, c'était vraiment trop mignon ! Oh, regarde celle-ci ! »

Hermione parlait avec un enthousiasme non feint. Elle racontait des anecdotes à propos de leurs amis communs. Elle avait un débit de parole assez impressionnant et Harry avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Seamus, c'était lequel ? C'était le gros chien noir, là, ou…

Harry cligna des paupières, se figeant soudain, les yeux fixés sur une photographie un peu trop sur la gauche du tas. Il se pencha et l'attrapa entre ses doigts squelettiques. Il avait l'impression que la photo était bien plus vieille que seulement quelques années car les pigments étaient ternes, à pars cette écharpe rouge bordeaux – la couleur presque criarde tant le cliché était dépourvu de tons vifs – qui mangeait le visage de la personne sur le cliché. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond emmitouflé dans cette immense écharpe – qui semblait n'être qu'un accessoire puisque la photo avait sans l'ombre d'un doute était prise à l'intérieur, dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand espace détente avec des canapés confortables et une grande télévision à laquelle le jeune homme blond tournait le dos. Il était affalé dans un fauteuil gris, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, les pieds dépassant de la photographie, vêtu d'un jean bleu nuit et délavé artistiquement sur le haut des cuisses, d'un pull blanc dont les manches lui couvraient entièrement la main – mains désespérément accrochées à ce qui ressemblait à une tasse de thé – et le bas du visage caché derrière cette grosse écharpe rouge. Hermione cessa immédiatement de parler de l'excellent repas de Noël de Molly Weasley et elle dévisagea Harry avec appréhension. Comme elle ne se décidait pas à parler, Harry lui mit la photo sous le nez.

Hermione sourit doucement. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Lui aussi faisait parti du passé de Harry.

« Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy. On a fait le collège et le lycée ensemble. Quand je dis « ensemble », je veux parler du fait que nous étions dans la même école. On ne s'est jamais bien entendu avec Malfoy. Il avait un caractère de cochon, un ego surdimensionné et passait son temps à rabaisser tous les autres hormis son petit groupe d'amis présélectionnés. Oh, et son agaçante voix trainante… C'est dommage, il était plutôt intelligent, mais incapable d'être aimable. Vous vous preniez souvent la tête tous les deux. Ça se terminait parfois… » Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant de se corriger, « souvent, en fait, en bagarre et tout le monde mettait la main à la pate ! Une fois, cette greluche de Millicent Bullstrode m'a même coupé les cheveux ! Mais elle a passé la semaine suivante à cacher son œil au beurre noir derrière d'immondes et énormes lunettes de soleil ! C'était… délectable. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Hermione avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire quasi sadique aux lèvres. Harry roula des yeux et se permit de donner un coup de coude dans le bras de la jeune femme qui revint rapidement à la réalité.

« Oui, pardon… Cette photo a été prise lors de notre classe de neige. C'était la seconde année de lycée. Je m'en souviens très bien, c'était Pansy qui l'avait prise, elle m'avait cassé les pieds pendant plus d'un mois après ça ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était qui déjà celle-là ? Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble car elle continuait de parler de la classe de neige avec enthousiasme.

« …et le groupe de Malfoy était resté au gîtes pendant que notre groupe était avec les moniteurs de ski. Oh, c'est vrai ! Ron et toi aviez fait un scandale parce que les professeurs vous avaient collé dans une chambre avec Malfoy et Blaise Zabini pour que toutes les chambres soient complètes. » La jeune femme marqua une courte pause avant de se remettre à parler aussi rapidement : « Tu sais, Pansy ne cessait de me répéter que Draco avait le béguin pour toi. Il fallait toujours qu'elle ait raison sur tout, c'était agaçant ! Je ne me rappelai même pas que j'avais encore cette photo. »

Harry retint un rire moqueur et se contenta de regarder Hermione du coin de l'œil.

« Elle était imbuvable après ça… Tu sais, l'écharpe était à toi. Malfoy te l'avait probablement piqué. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne te l'a jamais rendu… Personnellement, je n'ai jamais cru à l'histoire de Pansy. Cette photo ne prouve rien à part le fait que Malfoy faisait son possible pour t'agacer. Tout le monde voulait être son ami, pas toi. Je suppose que tout est parti de là. »

Hermione reposa la photo avant d'en saisir une autre et de se remettre à parler, raconter une nouvelle anecdote. Harry ne l'écoutait plus, il avait trouvé un autre visage à observer et cherchait des yeux toutes les photos de classe où Draco Malfoy apparaissait. Il voulait se souvenir de quelque chose qui avait visiblement eut pour but de lui empoisonner la vie.

* * *

Harry ferma les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse, la tête appuyé contre son matelas. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il dormait peu depuis qu'il était dans cette chambre. Le silence régnait partout autour de lui, il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que ce silence. Comme si tout était mort et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir lui aussi. C'était une sensation très désagréable dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il se retourna sur le côté, faisant dos au mur contre lequel était appuyé son lit et posa son regard dans un coin de la pièce. Tout était sombre, seul un léger rai de lumière terne filtrait sous la porte de sa chambre. Harry se redressa, s'assit au bord de son lit, ses pieds nus sur le sol mou. Toujours ce silence. Lentement, il se tourna vers le mur à sa gauche et tendit la main vers celui-ci, passant le bout de ses doigts entre le mur et le pied de son lit puis retira un petit rectangle blanc. Harry s'assit par terre, dans la trajectoire du rai de lumière, et déplia le rectangle blanc, découvrant la photographie de Draco Malfoy à l'écharpe rouge bordeaux. Il avait refusé de rendre la photographie à Hermione avant son départ quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait hésité, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir, mais Harry n'avait pas cédé et elle avait fini par accepter, déclarant que ce serait leur secret à tous les deux. Harry avait hoché la tête ans vraiment l'écouter : il s'en fichait lui, il voulait seulement la photo. Il lui avait trouvé une place parfaite entre les quelques centimètres qui séparait son lit du mur.

Harry regardait la photographie : la pénombre ambiante rendait le cliché encore plus terne, mais le jeune homme l'avait suffisamment observé à la lumière pour le connaître par cœur. Soudain, il sursauta, un claquement brusque retentissant dans le couloir. Il rangea rapidement la photographie et se rallongea dans son lit. A cette heure là, ce n'était que le gardien qui venait de brutalement refermer une porte quelconque. Harry se blottit sous ses couvertures alors qu'il entendait les pas lourds du gardien de nuit passer devant sa porte, le rai de lumière disparaissant quelques secondes.

« Il ne rentrera pas » déclara alors une voix.

Harry soupira. Il le savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas, mais il avait tout de même peur que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il était en possession d'un objet interdit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui confisque la photographie.

« Si tu la caches bien, personne ne la verra. »

Les pas du gardien se faisaient de plus en plus lointains. Le calme revint. Harry leva alors les yeux vers un coin de la pièce où une silhouette sombre était apparue, des jambes se dessinant dans la lumière terne et des pieds emmitouflés dans d'épaisses chaussettes de laines couleur vert d'eau.

« Tu vas sans doute pouvoir dormir maintenant, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête : la voix le rassurait, troublant ce silence pesant. Il ferma les paupières et se laissa doucement sombrer, son corps se détendant lentement.

* * *

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, contenant à peine son excitation. Il y avait des bruits de pas : ce n'était pas l'heure des repas, ce n'était pas le gardien, c'était une visite !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement et il recula de quelques pas, se tenant debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Merci docteur », répondit une voix féminine. Harry sourit largement en voyant la chevelure hirsute et bouclée passer la porte.

« Tu as apporté de nouvelles photographies ? », s'exclama alors Harry d'une voix rauque.

Hermione sursauta violemment, se retournant vers lui qui souriait toujours, hochant la tête vers la jeune femme pour l'encourager à lui répondre comme le ferait un adulte avec un enfant timide. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le médecin en chef, son visage figé en une expression de pure stupeur. Hermione s'appuya contre le mur, plaquant ses mains contre son visage.

« Oh Harry » sanglota-t-elle.

« Hé bien, en voilà une surprise Mademoiselle Granger. Il me semble que vos photographies ont eu un effet positif ! »

Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme, totalement hermétique aux paroles du médecin en chef.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il doucement en se penchant vers elle.

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête vers son ami, le visage humide de larmes et les yeux rougis.

« Tu as d'autres photos, Hermione ? »

Avec le plus beaux des sourires, Hermione sortit une pile de photographies de son sac à main. Elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de Harry depuis plus de deux mois.

* * *

Il regardait la pluie tomber à l'extérieur. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi envoutant.

Il était assis sur une banquette dans l'espace détente de la clinique. Il s'était isolé du reste des patients, il n'aimait pas trop les groupes de paroles et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas été autorisé à les réintégrer. On lui avait seulement donné le droit de sortir de sa chambre. S'il avait fait beau temps, il aurait pu aller se promener dans le parc avec une infirmière, mais il pleuvait à torrent. Il s'était donc installé sur une banquette près des baies vitrées et avait replié ses jambes contre son torse, sa tête reposant contre ses genoux. Il regardait pensivement vers l'extérieur et frictionnait inconsciemment ses pieds nus l'un contre l'autre. Le médecin en chef lui avait personnellement annoncé son droit de sortie comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure nouvelle de l'année : il avait été privé des sorties deux semaines plus tôt car il avait brisé la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre, se blessant les mains par la même occasion. Aujourd'hui, les égratignures s'étaient estompées mais pas la punition dans la chambre capitonnée.

Alors qu'il regardait l'herbe du parc se faire inonder de pluie, il se rendait compte à quel point l'extérieur lui avait manqué. Comment pouvait-on le priver de ça ? Il resserra doucement se bras autour de ses jambes, soupirant profondément. Il avait été autorisé à sortir de sa chambre parce que, la veille, il avait parlé à Hermione. La jeune femme n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter à quel point elle était heureuse d'entendre sa voix, si bien qu'elle n'avait même pas écouté ce qu'il lui demandait. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus paradoxal ? Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'autres photos de Draco Malfoy et elle, elle n'avait fait que lui dire qu'elle était soulagée de l'entendre à nouveau parler. Quel était l'intérêt de parler si personne ne l'écoutait ?

Harry se redressa soudain en voyant bouger les branches des buissons tout prêts de la fenêtre – sans ses lunettes, il ne pouvait pas voir correctement à plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Il posa une main sur la fenêtre, se rapprochant de la surface lisse et fraîche, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », chuchota-t-il, un petit cercle de buée se dessinant sur la fenêtre, au niveau de sa bouche, puis disparût.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre sans pour autant quitter les buissons du regard.

« Mr. Potter, il est temps de retourner dans votre chambre » déclara doucement une infirmière en s'approchant de lui.

« Attendez » répliqua brusquement Harry, plissant les paupières alors que les branches s'agitaient à nouveau.

« Mr. Potter, s'il vous plaît, le dîner va bientôt être servi », insista l'infirmière en posant une main sur son épaule.

Harry fut surpris par ce geste. Il sursauta, se dégageant rapidement de la poigne de l'infirmière.

« Non » s'exclama-t-il, « vous ne comprenez pas ! Il y a quelqu'un dehors ! »

Il pointait les buissons du doigt, l'infirmière jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel et la nuit commençaient à tomber. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et à cette heure de fin d'après-midi, plus personne n'était autorisé dans le parc et les visites étaient terminées depuis une demi-heure. Peu rassurée, l'infirmière reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Mr. Potter, je peux vous assurez qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le parc à cette heure là. Vous êtes prié de retourner dans votre chambre.

\- Non ! »

L'infirmière recula, surprise par le ton colérique du jeune homme. Immédiatement, deux autres infirmiers s'approchèrent d'eux. Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

« Puisque je vous dit qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors ! Juste là, dans les buissons !

\- Mr. Potter, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

\- Arrêtez de faire ça ! Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! », s'écria Harry alors que les deux infirmiers l'agrippaient fermement par les bras et les épaules, le maintenant assis, le dos compressé contre la banquette – le poids-plume du jeune homme ne leur demandant pas beaucoup d'efforts. « Mais regardez les buissons bon sang ! »

Harry tentait de se soustraire à la prise ferme des deux infirmiers alors que la jeune infirmière s'approchait de lui, une seringue à la main.

« C'est un calmant, c'est pour votre bien Mr. Potter » déclara doucement l'infirmière alors qu'elle injectait le contenu de la seringue dans le bras gauche de Harry.

« Pourquoi vous ne regardez pas ! Pourquoi vous ne regardez pas… » répéta plusieurs fois le jeune homme en laissant sa tête retomber contre le dossier de la banquette. Les deux infirmiers relâchèrent doucement leur prise. Ils se jetaient des regards curieux tout en observant les buissons quasi engloutis par la nuit. Il n'y avait rien de plus que la végétation et la pluie battante.

Harry, lui, s'était désintéressé de tout ce qui l'entourait. Derrière le petit groupe d'infirmiers se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds très clairs qui le regardait avec une lueur de défis. Puis, lentement, il le vit lever les bras vers son cou et faire glisser le long de ses épaules et de son cou l'écharpe qu'il portait, la tendant vers Harry qui leva lourdement un bras, frôlant la laine rouge bordeaux du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme blond retira rapidement l'écharpe de la portée de Harry, la ramenant contre son torse.

« Moi, je t'écoute. »

Tout en fermant les paupières, Harry soupira lentement, un sourire ourlant le bord de ses lèvres.

* * *

Harry ne bougea pas quand la porte de sa chambre capitonnée s'entrouvrit. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, juste sous son bureau en métal couvert de caoutchouc – le meuble le plus inutile de la pièce car il n'avait absolument rien à poser dessus.

« Je dois cependant vous prévenir, mesdemoiselles… Harry a fait une nouvelle crise il y a quelques jours. Il est actuellement sous calmant, il risque aussi de s'endormir sans prévenir », expliqua sommairement la voix du médecin en chef.

« Une… crise ? », répéta la voix de Hermione, inquiète.

« Il a refusé de regagner sa chambre lorsque nous l'avons autorisé à sortir en début de semaine. Il prétendait avoir vu quelqu'un à l'extérieur, dans le parc.

\- C'était peut-être vrai » répliqua alors une voix douce, un peu lointaine. Harry releva lentement la tête, curieux.

« Non. Les visites étaient terminées depuis un moment et il pleuvait. Personne n'avait été autorisé à aller dans le parc cette journée-là. »

Harry laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur, retenant à peine son sourire en remarquant à quel point la voix du médecin en chef avait été acerbe en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Il n'aimait pas être contredit, c'était certain.

« Bien » dit Hermione à voix basse. « Merci docteur. »

Des pas s'éloignèrent et la porte s'ouvrit plus largement, laissant apparaître deux paires de jambes vêtues de jeans bleu clair.

« Il avait fait tant de progrès » murmura Hermione en refermant doucement la porte.

« Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça va s'arranger, tu verras. Si on arrête de croire qu'il peut s'en sortir, comment peut-il y croire lui-même ? »

A nouveau, cette voix douce. Harry ferma doucement les paupières, savourant le timbre léger, melliflu. Il releva lentement la tête, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui. Une jeune femme était accroupie devant lui, sa peau claire, son visage doux et son regard bleu si calme lui faisant face. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds bouclés et portait un livre sous son bras.

« Bonjour Harry » déclara-t-elle en souriant tendrement. « Je m'appelle Luna ».

Harry bougea lentement. Il leva une main vers elle et caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Luna ne recula pas, observant les mouvements de son ami. Hermione était debout près de la porte, suivant leur échange avec attention.

Puis, Harry murmura :

« Ses cheveux sont presque comme les tiens… Presque aussi blond… »

Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans les mèches claires.

« Harry ? », l'appela doucement Luna en essayant d'attirer son attention alors que le regard vert du jeune homme se perdait derrière elle.

Harry s'endormit, sa main retombant le long de son corps maigre.

« De quoi parlait-il ? », demanda alors la jeune femme blonde en caressant la joue de Harry.

Hermione lui répondit d'une voix lasse :

« Des cheveux de Draco Malfoy ».

* * *

« Ton écharpe à l'air douce » murmura Harry. Il était allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix, la tête tournée vers son lit où une silhouette fluette était installée : un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds clairs qui cachait le bas de son visage dans les plis d'une épaisse écharpe rouge bordeaux.

« Elle l'est, et tu le sais très bien puisque c'est la tienne » rétorqua Draco, pelotonné dans le lit, regardant ses pieds de travers.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était là, maintenant. Harry ne se plaignait pas de sa présence : il l'aidait à dormir en comblant le silence de sa voix traînante.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas » souffla Harry au bout d'un moment. Il avait pourtant essayé de se rappeler. C'était bien pour cette raison que Hermione lui apportait des photographies, non ? Harry avait essayé, mais rien ne voulait lui revenir, comme si une barrière insurmontable s'était dressée autour de ses souvenirs, les enfermant pour toujours. Il avait essayé, en vain. Et quand il regardait Draco, il se disait que lui, _lui_, savait des choses.

« Hm » fut la seule réponse de l'autre jeune homme. Le silence revint quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à marmonner distraitement : « Franchement Potter, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer autre chose ? Regarde-moi ça ! Simplement parce que mes pieds n'étaient pas sur la photo, tu m'affubles de chaussettes ridicules ! Elles sont totalement difformes et immondes en plus. C'est quoi cette couleur vert dégoutante, hein ? » s'exclame-t-il en essayant de les retirer.

« Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. Tu penses qu'elles étaient à moi ?

\- Honnêtement, j'espère pas. Je sais bien que tu n'étais pas le roi de la haute couture à l'école, mais tu aurais pu faire un effort et me trouver autre chose.

\- Ok » soupira Harry que la situation amusait beaucoup, « tu veux quoi ? »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un infirmier ouvrit la porte et déposa son plateau-repas sur le sol. Harry remarqua que le petit bol à pilule était moins chargé. Il se redressa brusquement sur ses coudes, déclarant un joyeux « Merci » qui fit sursauter l'infirmer visiblement pas habitué à entendre sa voix – et encore moins si enjouée. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se tourna vers Draco.

« Il y a une pilule en moins !

\- Ça va faire trois jours qu'il y a une pilule en moins. A croire que toutes ces saloperies ont fini par te ramollir le cerveau. »

Harry se rallongea contre le sol, se contentant d'observer le plafond et d'écouter distraitement les complaintes de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

« Je suppose que je devrais me réjouir des progrès de Harry.

\- Oui, tu devrais. C'est ce qu'on fait tous. Alors où est le problème exactement ? »

Hermione leva un regard noir vers son petit ami. Le couple était assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un café du centre ville. C'était leur petite habitude : à chaque pause-déjeuner, ils se retrouvaient ici pour discuter un peu. Depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione avait plus que tout besoin de ces rencontres. Elle resserra ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé et baissa finalement les yeux face au regard perçant de Ron. Harry était sorti de son mutisme après deux mois de silence. Selon les médecins et thérapeutes, c'était une excellente nouvelle et la preuve que Harry était en voie de guérison. Hermione avait attendu ça depuis des semaines : le retour de son Harry. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir, venant le voir plusieurs fois par mois, lui apportant des photographies, lui racontant des anecdotes… Les médecins appréciaient ses efforts : Harry semblait toujours plus heureux après ses visites, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle lorsqu'elle revenait. Apparemment, quelque chose chez elle le rendait plus réceptif – mais ce n'était visiblement jamais suffisant. Elle avait espéré être celle qui l'aiderait, elle aurait voulu être celle qui le ferait sourire à nouveau.

La jeune femme leva à nouveau les yeux vers son petit-ami qui n'avait pas cessé de la regarder, attendant visiblement qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, exaspérée :

« Je suis jalouse, voilà ! Tu es content ?

\- Pas certain, non… », soupira Ron, craignant qu'elle ne s'énerve et ne s'en prenne à lui ; mais Hermione n'avait même pas entendu sa remarque et elle se remit à parler plus vivement, presque furieuse :

« Je t'assure, Ron ! Depuis qu'il parle à nouveau, c'est Draco par ci, Draco par là ! Si je ne lui apporte rien qui le concerne, Harry se met à bouder ! A bouder ! Comme un enfant ! J'en reviens pas… Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit lui ?!

\- Peut-être qu'il se souvient de quelque chose » tenta Ron après un moment de silence.

« Je ne sais pas » soupira-t-elle, son regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre, observant distraitement les passants qui s'évitaient sur le trottoir étroit. « Je n'en sais rien. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Ron roulait l'emballage de son sucre entre ses doigts, faisant une petite boulette de papier. Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers lui, se redressant pour attraper sa tasse à peine tiède.

« Des fois, je me dis que tout ceci est notre faute. Ma faute.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça » s'empressa de dire Ron. « Et Harry t'interdirait d'y penser lui aussi.

\- Oui mais Harry n'est pas là ! Il n'est plus là, Ron. Depuis que j'ai perdu le bébé, il… » Hermione détourna les yeux, retenant ses larmes. « Son état n'a fait que s'empirer et le faire interner dans cette clinique était une mauvaise idée. Nous l'avons abandonné alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de nous.

\- Hermione » souffla doucement Ron en prenant la main de sa petite amie. « On ne pouvait pas savoir. Ce n'est qu'une malheureuse question de timing. Ginny a rompu avec lui, tu as fait une fausse couche… Je ne sais pas, c'est Harry. Il s'est probablement senti coupable. Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours eu cette manie de tout se reprocher. »

Hermione serra les doigts de Ron. Elle se souvenait encore de la nuit où Harry s'était réveillé en hurlant, paniqué et totalement déboussolé. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à retrouver son calme, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où il était. Il avait soudainement arrêté de se nourrir, il avait arrêté de travailler, il avait arrêté de parler. Une semaine après, Ron et Hermione avait pris rendez-vous avec un thérapeute de la clinique psychiatrique de la région. Il avait été convenu que Harry y passerait quelques jours – tout au plus deux semaines – le temps de faire un bilan de son état mental. Le lendemain de son arrivée à la clinique, Harry avait fait une autre crise d'angoisse, blessant même le patient qui partageait sa chambre. Il avait été isolé dans une autre chambre et mis sous calmant. Peu de temps après, les médecins s'étaient rendus compte que la mémoire de Harry était défaillante, qu'il avait développé des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs et qu'il tentait de se nuire physiquement. Dès la première visite rendue à son ami d'enfance, Hermione avait profondément regretté sa décision. Elle avait été terriblement choquée par l'état de Harry, le trouvant recroquevillé par terre, sous la petite fenêtre, les bras cachant sa tête appuyée contre ses genoux. Il avait de multiples égratignures sur les bras et quelques bleus. Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui mais lorsqu'elle lui avait touché le bras, il avait sursauté et l'avait violemment repoussé. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ni elle, ni Ron, ni aucun de leurs amis qui venait lui rendre visite. Il était muet, distant avec les autres patients et mangeait peu. Les infirmiers avaient même dû lui couper les cheveux car il se les arrachait. Son état empirait de jour en jour et personne ne comprenait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Les visites avaient diminués : Ginny cessa de venir le voir. Puis ce fut au tour de Dean et Seamus, Mr et Me Weasley, Neville, Fred et George… Certains continuaient de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais venir le voir était devenu difficile pour la plupart d'entre eux. Luna, Ron et Hermione essayaient de venir régulièrement. Luna avaient eu le droit de lui lire des livres. Les médecins avaient remarqué à quel point Harry devenait calme lorsqu'elle était là. Il l'écoutait attentivement, attendant qu'elle ait fini avant de détourner les yeux et de se perdre dans ses pensées. Ron, lui, restait peu de temps. Il faisait la conversation mais il avait la désagréable impression de parler avec un enfant qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Hermione avait pris l'habitude de lui apporter des photographies et de lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur leurs amis. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il revienne près d'eux, pour qu'il aille mieux ; et aujourd'hui, elle donnerait encore plus pour qu'il la demande, elle, et surtout pas Draco Malfoy.

« Même s'il va mieux » commença la jeune femme à voix basse, « je ne sais pas si je dois m'attendre à le retrouver. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à ce nouvel Harry. »

* * *

« J'aimerai aller dehors » murmura Harry.

« Moi aussi, Potter. Je te jure que je m'ennuie ici. Tu ne veux pas me donner un truc à lire ? Ou même une balle en caoutchouc ! Je saurais m'en contenter…

\- Est-ce que je suis fou ? », demanda Harry sans se soucier des requêtes de Draco.

« Évidemment. Sinon je ne serais pas là, crois-moi. Je serais dans le Sud de la France, avec mes parents, comme on fait tous les étés. Ils me casseraient les pieds pour que j'aille discuter avec les autres "jeunes de mon âge"… Comme si j'avais 5 ans… Et puis ils me traineraient à leurs stupides réceptions de riches où je devrais lécher le cul d'autres riches ennuyant à crever. Puis je finirais par accompagner leurs gamins pré-pubères dans des boîtes de nuits où leur portefeuille compenseront les années qu'ils leur manquent, je me saoulerais la gueule et j'irais aux chiottes pour m'envoyer en l'air avec une blonde qui m'aura fait de l'œil toute la soirée et en revenant, je me descendrais quelques verres de plus et je finirais dans le lit d'un petit brun plein aux as avec un mal de dos pas possible… Donc, oui Potter, tu es cinglé. »

Harry dévisagea Draco qui, comme à son habitude, était perché sur son lit. Draco l'observait, lui aussi.

« Toi aussi t'es cinglé » déclara finalement Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais, possible. Je suppose qu'il faut un peu l'être pour apprécier ta compagnie. »

Harry sourit plus largement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, allongé sur le sol de sa chambre.

* * *

« Hermione, tu ne vas pas en revenir ! Ils l'ont changé de chambre ! Une vraie chambre avec une fenêtre et des meubles et tout ! Il a meilleure mine, vraiment, ça fait chaud au cœur », s'exclama Ron en claquant la porte de leur appartement. « Hermione ? »

Le jeune homme retira son manteau qu'il jeta sur le canapé. On était samedi et il revenait de la clinique psychiatrique où il avait passé une matinée agréable avec son ami. Harry lui avait demandé des nouvelles de sa famille et Ron lui avait répondu avec plaisir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Harry allait mieux, chaque jour il redevenait un peu plus lui-même. Aujourd'hui Ron avait retrouvé un peu de son meilleur ami, même s'il semblait parfois distrait, les yeux perdus dans le vague, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ron avait également été heureux de constater que son apparence physique s'était amélioré : il avait repris un peu de poids, sa peau reprenant de ses couleurs – sans doute était-ce dû aux sorties dans le parc – et les stigmates de ses différentes égratignures disparaissaient sans qu'apparaissent de nouvelles. Les médecins et les thérapeutes n'avaient jamais vu un tel changement encourageant s'opérer en si peu de temps.

« Hermione ? », appela à nouveau Ron après s'être servi un verre d'eau. En tendant l'oreille il se rendit finalement compte que des bruits d'eau provenant de la salle de bain perturbaient le silence de l'appartement. Ron déposa son verre vide sur la table de la cuisine, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant devant la chambre de Harry, il remarqua que Hermione y avait une fois de plus fait le ménage. Après tout, elle avait eut raison de le faire, car Harry allait revenir avec eux. Un sourire aux lèvres, Ron ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain, l'eau s'écoulant toujours dans la douche. Il entra discrètement, laissant tomber sa chemise sur le sol carrelé de la petite pièce.

* * *

« Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais essayer » lui souffla Draco, une expression presque effrayante sur le visage.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui qui était debout derrière Hermione. La jeune femme lui tendait une boîte de cookies qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Il regarda Draco fixement, attendant que celui-ci lui explique ce qu'il devait faire. Alors Harry prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, respirant le parfum de lilas qui se dégageait de ses cheveux bouclés et lui murmura joyeusement :

« Merci 'Mione ! Tu sais à quel point j'adore tes cookies ! »

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots alors que la boîte de cookies s'écrasait au sol, entre Harry et elle.

* * *

« Tu fais des progrès » murmura Draco, tout près du visage de Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de Harry, allongé sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre. « Même si j'ai toujours ces immondes chaussettes aux pieds, Potter. »

Harry retint un rire, ses yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant voyant la mer pour la première fois. Il faisait nuit et la lumière de l'extérieur rendait presque fantomatique la silhouette de Draco. Le sourire de Harry s'effaça lentement, ses traits d'adulte reprenant les droits sur son visage d'enfant.

\- Je t'aime bien avec. »

Un silence apaisant s'installa, Draco dévisageant l'autre jeune homme, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Quand à Harry, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, sa voix s'éleva, plus basse, presque hésitante :

« Tu penses que je vais bientôt sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Potter » répondit Draco. « Même si tu fais beaucoup d'efforts, ils ne peuvent pas te laisser partir comme ça.

\- J'ai envie de sortir.

\- Je sais bien, et moi aussi, crois-moi. Pour l'instant tu t'en sors bien tu sais. Ça ne devrait plus être très long : ils n'y voient que du feu ! Mais t'as pas intérêt à faire de conneries. La moindre rechute et c'est foutu pour nous !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je commence à comprendre comment ils fonctionnent. Ce n'est pas compliqué de faire ce qu'ils veulent maintenant que tu es là pour m'aider. »

* * *

Harry avait repris sa place sur le sol, allongé sur une couverture pour se protéger de la fraîcheur du carrelage de sa nouvelle chambre. Draco était assis près de sa tête, le visage penché au dessus de lui. Ils se regardaient, se voyant à l'envers, Draco s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas tomber sur Harry.

« Écoutes, Potter. Demain, le psy vient te voir. Il se peut qu'on ne se revoie plus avant ta sortie.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Tais-toi bon sang ! », s'agaça Draco.

Harry se pinça les lèvres en une moue adorable, calmant instantanément la colère de l'autre jeune homme.

« Donc » reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, « demain, le psy vient te voir. Si ton nouveau comportement lui plaît, si tu es convainquant, elle va faire un rapport positif au médecin en chef et dans une semaine, minimum, tu es dehors.

\- Cool… », murmura Harry, à la fois rêveur et admiratif.

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse » poursuivit Draco sans tenir compte de la réplique de Harry. Il se tut, semblant attendre que Harry lui dise de continuer, mais le regard vert plongé dans le sien lui assura qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune homme.

« Lorsque tu seras dehors » reprit alors Draco, « je veux que tu me cherches. Je veux que tu me trouves. Je veux que tu me harcèles jusqu'à ce que je te dise « oui », parce que ce sera « oui », quoi qu'il arrive.

\- « Oui » ?

\- Voilà, « oui ». Tu iras d'abord voir chez mes parents, si je n'y suis pas, va chez Blaise. Sinon… Bas sinon tu te démerderas comme tu pourras, je me fiche de comment tu comptes t'y prendre, juste… Retrouves-moi », chuchota Draco, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, comme si quelqu'un pouvait surprendre leur conversation.

Harry sourit.

« Ok.

\- Ok ? », répéta Draco pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! », s'exclama alors Harry, amusé.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais parlé qu'avec toi depuis des semaines… Ça m'abrutit de te fréquenter, Harry ! »

Harry se figea avant de répéter comme Draco l'avait fait plus tôt :

« Harry ? »

Draco le regarda sérieusement.

« Oui, Harry. C'est bien ton prénom, non ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon prénom ! C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Draco » murmura Harry.

L'autre jeune homme l'observa un moment, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Puis il se pencha lentement vers lui et effleura sa bouche de la sienne avant de rapidement se redresser et de sourire franchement en voyant Harry, les yeux fermés, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander, _Potty_ ? »

Harry ouvrit lentement ses paupières et demanda à voix basse :

« Je suis censé te poser quelle question pour que tu me dises « oui » ?

\- Ah, ça… Tu devras me demander si j'ai encore ton écharpe rouge. »

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

Harry avançait lentement, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le chemin de graviers blanc qui crissaient désagréablement sous ses pas. Il observait le parc impressionnant qui s'étendait de chaque côté de ce chemin de graviers, puis leva la tête vers l'imposante demeure à la façade blanche. Luna – la seule personne qui semblait ne rien attendre de lui – l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'une grande propriété, mais Harry ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à cela. Le parc lui paraissait sans limite, beaucoup plus grand que celui de la clinique qu'il avait quitté en compagnie de Ron et Hermione une semaine auparavant.

Il s'arrêta face aux marches de pierre qui composaient un large escalier de cinq marches jusqu'au perron, là où une imposante double porte en bois sculpté se dressait entre lui et l'intérieur du manoir. A peine Harry eut-il posé le pied sur la première marche que la porte de gauche s'ouvrit sur un majordome en costume à queue de pie – sans doute était-ce avec lui que Harry venait de parler à l'interphone.

« Bienvenu au manoir Malfoy, Monsieur. »

Harry se hâta de grimper les quatre autres marches pour arriver à la hauteur du majordome.

« Monsieur Malfoy ne vous attendais p…

\- Potter ? », résonna une voix légèrement trainante où transparaissait une évidente surprise.

Harry se pencha sur le côté pur apercevoir une silhouette familière à quelques mètres derrière le majordome. Draco Malfoy, un peu plus vieux et grand que dans ses pensées.

« Salut » souffla Harry, son malaise face au faste de la propriété s'envolant aussitôt que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le jeune homme blond.

La surprise visiblement passé, remplacé par de la curiosité, Draco s'adressa au majordome, le congédiant poliment, avant de s'avancer vers Harry et d'appuyer son épaule contre le montant en bois de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Le grand Harry Potter. Il paraît que tu as… péter un câble ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de meilleure façon de le dire. Alors quoi, trop de pression sur tes petites épaules ? Serais-tu devenu fou ?

\- Il faut sans doute un peu l'être pour se pointer ici parce qu'on l'a promis à une hallucination » marmonna Harry.

« En effet » approuva Draco en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de comprendre à quoi faisait référence Harry. Puis, semblant reprendre contact avec la réalité, se souvenant de qui était en face de lui, Draco murmura : « c'est vrai que tu as perdu la mémoire ?

\- Complètement » répondit immédiatement Harry, honnête.

Draco resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour de lui.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu tes habitudes. Toujours aussi peu de délicatesse. Si tu ne te souviens de rien, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, hm ? Les belettes t'ont laissé vagabonder jusqu'ici, sans escorte ?

\- Ils ne savent pas que je suis là. »

Draco se redressa, intrigué. Harry poursuivit.

« En fait, je suis venu te demander quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute » murmura Draco d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry eut un petit sourire, repensant au _Draco Malfoy_ qui lui avait tenu compagnie ces dernières semaines.

« Je suis venu te demander si tu avais encore l'écharpe rouge que tu m'as piqué pendant la classe de neige du lycée. »

Draco se figea, ses pommettes prenant une légère teinte rose.

« Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien.

\- Hermione me l'a raconté, et ça fait parti des… histoires auxquelles je me suis raccroché pour pouvoir enfin sortir. »

Draco comprit alors où Harry voulait en venir.

« Tu as feint d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire ? Comment as-tu pu duper les médecins ?

\- Les souvenirs n'étaient pas pour les médecins » expliqua Harry, « Eux, tout ce qui les intéressait c'était que je me comporte mieux. Hermione m'apportait des tas de photos et me parlait de tout et de rien. Je me suis fait de nouveaux souvenirs. Ça a marché sur ceux qui venaient me rendre visite. L'image que j'avais de toi à travers les mots et les photos de Hermione m'ont beaucoup aidé.

\- Elle n'a pas pu te dire que j'ai gardé ton écharpe » chuchota Draco, son regard plongé dans celui de Harry.

« Non, c'est vrai.

\- Qui te l'a dit alors ? » insista Draco.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire et Draco oublia de s'inquiéter.

* * *

Une porte claqua brusquement contre un mur.

« Harry est parti » déclara Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Ron releva brusquement la tête vers elle, délaissant le journal qu'il était en train de lire.

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme tendit alors la lettre froissée à son petit ami qui s'empressa de la saisir, la lui arrachant presque des mains. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de leur salon, essayant de cacher son agitation alors que Ron parcourait la courte lettre des yeux. Le papier était recouvert de l'écriture hésitante de leur ami, les lettres légèrement tordues et penchées vers la gauche. Les doigts de Ron se crispaient sur la petite feuille au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Luna, alors resté en retrait, s'approcha de lui et lit par-dessus son épaule :

« Il a quitté la ville » murmura-t-elle, sa voix douce paraissant presque fragile, s'élevant dans le silence tendu de l'appartement.

« Et il nous demande d'en avertir son médecin. Il ne veut pas être recherché » confirma Ron d'une voix dure. De colère, il froissa la lettre et la jeta sur la table basse.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! », explosa soudain Hermione, faisant sursauter Luna, « pourquoi il nous fuit comme ça ?! Il a retrouvé la mémoire, non ? Pourquoi il ne reste pas avec nous ! C'est grâce à nous qu'il a pu guérir ! »

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, commençant à faire les cent pas dans leur petit salon. Ron la suivait des yeux, l'incompréhension et la colère qui l'avaient saisi à la lecture de la lettre de Harry venait subitement de se muer en inquiétude.

« Comment peut-il être aussi égoïste ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait ! Il nous… Il nous… ! Je voulais juste qu'il revienne à la maison ! » s'écria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Luna se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se rassoir.

« Calme-toi voyons » chuchota-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, « Harry a choisi qui il voulait être. Puisqu'il dit qu'il est heureux, nous ne devrions pas lui en vouloir… C'était ce que nous voulions, non ? Qu'il se sente mieux. Même si ce n'est pas avec nous. Nous ne pouvons pas lui reprocher de vouloir construire sa propre histoire. »

Hermione hocha la tête, des larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues devenues d'une pâleur maladive à l'annonce du départ de leur ami. Elle retrouva peu à peu son calme alors que Luna la berçait tendrement.

Ron les regardait toutes les deux : sa petite amie étouffait ses sanglots dans la chevelure blonde de leur amie. Hermione était dévastée, Luna essayait de ne pas montrer ses sentiments contradictoires, et lui… Que ressentait-il ? De la déception. Une profonde déception, et de l'amertume. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, Harry les abandonnait pour son petit confort ? Pourquoi les abandonner, eux, pour aller il ne savait où retrouver il ne comprenait pas quoi. Harry n'avait pas d'excuse, il leur devait au moins une explication valable. Il n'était qu'un égoïste.

Les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, Ron se leva brusquement et quitta l'appartement. Il avait besoin d'air. La porte claqua et Hermione sursauta dans les bras de Luna.

Les minutes passèrent et la jeune femme blonde ne quittait pas le papier froissé des yeux. Hermione avait finit par tomber de sommeil alors, doucement, Luna se pencha en avant et attrapa la lettre du bout des doigts. Elle la défroissa précautionneusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancienne carte au trésor, et lit d'une voix lointaine, rêveuse :

« _J'ai retrouvé mon écharpe rouge._ »

* * *

Fin.

**Note :** Cet OS est particulier : sans réelle fin, sans réelle intrigue, par conséquent très probablement frustrant pour les lecteurs qui s'attendaient à quelque chose de conventionnel, de différent. Personnellement, lire une telle histoire me frustrerait un peu aussi – mais j'apprécie tout particulièrement en écrire. Je vous rassure toutefois, mes autres projets sont… différents et… conventionnels. Mais j'aime ce petit élément qui fait qu'on sent que l'histoire n'est pas terminée, j'aime créer le doute. Car, au final, une histoire n'est jamais finie. Le mot « Fin » ne veut pas dire grand-chose si ce n'est « Je m'arrête simplement ici, parce que je l'ai décidé ». Dire qu'une histoire a une fin est un suicide littéraire.

J'ai donc décidé d'inclure à cet OS un petit BONUS qui sera publié un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. « Bonus » car, à la base, je devais m'arrêter à la fin de cette seconde partie, mais j'ai eu envie de rajouter quelques lignes – enfin c'est la définition du mot « bonus » quoi…

A très, très vite pour le BONUS !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à parler de vos impressions ! Merci d'avoir lu cette partie I – KyuuT.

Camille, merci ! You've just made my day :3


	2. BONUS

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. I do not own Harry Potter – I'm just playing with the characters.

Rating : **M, voir M+**. Contenu explicite.

* * *

Vision

**BONUS**

« Je n'ai pas peur du noir.

\- Mais si ! Tu me prends pour qui exactement ? Un Weasley ? Tu ne supportes pas le silence une fois la nuit tombée, si ça, ce n'est pas avoir peur du noir, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est juste… ne pas aimer le silence ? », tenta Harry sans détourner son attention de ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Ils étaient assis dans le jardin de leur propriété au sud de la France : une grande maison en pierre datant du siècle dernier, entourée d'un immense jardin aux plantes variées et sans aucun vis-à-vis, leur offrant une intimité plus qu'appréciée. On était le 19 Juin. Harry avait 25 ans.

Draco Malfoy lui jeta un regard entendu, entre menace et agacement.

« Ça n'existe pas, ça, comme peur.

\- Ce n'est pas une peur, c'est… quelque chose que je n'aime pas, c'est tout. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'enquiquines avec ça : tu es une vraie pipelette. Pas le temps d'avoir du silence que tu le combles immédiatement…

\- C'est un reproche ? », grogna Draco.

Harry releva enfin les yeux de son scoubidou aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour les poser sur Draco. Il avait une expression amusée, presque moqueuse sur le visage alors qu'il dévisageait le jeune homme blond.

« Tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais ça ? », dit doucement Harry.

« Quand je fais quoi ?

\- Quand tu fais le grognon… Quand tu crois encore que tes remarques acerbes m'atteignent. Ah Draco, si tu savais comme tu es plus mignon qu'autre chose quand tu râles ! »

Les sourcils levés et les lèvres entrouvertes, Draco semblait outré, et son expression idiote ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement de Harry.

« Mignon… » Harry déposa son scoubidou sur la table en fer forgé. « Adorable… » Harry se leva souplement, trottinant quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la chaise sur laquelle Draco était installé. « Trognon… » Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « A tomber par terre… » Harry l'enjamba, s'assaillant sur ses cuisses. « Adorable…

\- Tu l'as déjà dit » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Draco alors que ses pupilles se dilataient lentement, rendant son regard hypnotique.

Pour le faire taire, presque vexé qu'il ait parlé, Harry fit un mouvement brusque du bassin, rapprochant ses hanches de celles de son amant. Draco retint un soupir en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, posant son front contre sa clavicule.

« Refais-ça » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Harry ne retint pas son sourire satisfait et réitéra son mouvement. Encore et encore et encore, enflammant leurs sens, resserrant ses cuisses autour des hanches de son petit-ami. Draco se redressa enfin, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Leur regard était fiévreux, leur souffle erratique, leurs paumes moites. Harry agrippa ses cheveux blonds et se pencha vers son visage pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de faire glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Draco, glissant un baiser près de son oreille. Draco soupira contre la nuque de Harry :

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant je te jure que je t'étrangle. »

Harry retint un rire, glissant un nouveau baiser sous son oreille, accentuant la friction de leur bas ventre. Il sentait clairement l'érection chaude de Draco frotter contre la sienne à travers leurs vêtements fins.

« Harry… »

Le brun se détacha rapidement de lui, bondissant en arrière. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille, les joues rougies, les lèvres humides et une bosse conséquente au niveau de l'entre jambe. Draco le fusilla du regard. Harry sourit malicieusement, faisant un pas de côté, marchant vers la maison sans tourner le dos à Draco. Le blond le suivait des yeux, attendant il ne savait quelle invitation pour se lever et le suivre. Soudain, Harry s'immobilisa, le dos appuyé contre la porte en bois. Il retira rapidement son t-shirt bleu ciel et le jeta aux pieds de Draco qui ne baissa même pas les yeux vers le vêtement, trop occupé à affronter le regard vert plein de défis de son amant. Harry s'alanguit contre la porte, affichant au soleil sa peau dorée, creusant le dos, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Une de ses mains vient se placer sur son cou, l'autre plaquée contre le bois ferme de la porte. Lentement, _insupportablement_ lentement, il fit descendre sa main sur son torse. Les doigts glissèrent le long de sa nuque offerte, son index glissant sur sa gorge alors qu'il présentait sa paume à Draco, puis il suivit le tracé d'une clavicule apparente et sa main se reposa à plat contre sa peau, recouvrant un pectoral, ses doigts effleurant un téton brun… Harry se mordit les lèvres et commença à onduler du bassin. Sa main reprit sa descente, conquérante, glissant sur ses abdos contractés alors que le mouvement de ses hanches se faisait plus prononcé mais toujours aussi langoureux. Harry ferma brusquement les yeux, un soupire franchissant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Draco serra les dents, s'empêchant de se jeter sur lui : il voulait que le spectacle continue, Harry était en train de mettre le feu à ses sens, à sa raison et à toute forme de retenue.

« Ah… »

Harry poussa un soupire plus profond, plus audible, alors que son pouce caressait son nombril. Sa main appuyée contre la porte en bois se crispa, ses ongles griffant la matière brune presque noire. Ses doigts continuèrent leur exploration, effleurant un instant ses hanches saillantes avant de revenir vers son ventre plat où une ligne de poils noir dessinait un chemin de paradis depuis son nombril vers son pubis, caché sous ses vêtements. Le mouvement semblait ralenti au possible alors que Harry faisait s'hérisser ses poils sous le passage de ses doigts, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous l'élastique de son caleçon qui dépassait de son ample bermuda vert foncé, sa main disparaissant sous le tissu tendu. Harry rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière, se cognant contre la porte. Aussitôt, son autre main s'agrippa à ses cheveux noirs, l'obligeant à maintenir sa tête en arrière, sa gorge offerte, la peau de son cou tendue, prête à recevoir les baisers brûlant de Draco. Les hanches de Harry reprirent leur mouvement lent – Draco n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elles s'étaient figées lorsque Harry avait empoigné son sexe. Draco voulait se lever. Il crevait d'envie de se lever et de rejoindre Harry, de le plaquer contre cette porte, de le prendre contre cette porte. Mais il attendait que Harry le lui dise, il attendait que Harry le demande. Parce que Harry avait toujours eu cette emprise puissante sur son corps et son esprit – et ça les rendait fou, tous les deux.

Les lèvres de Harry s'agitaient, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles – alors que sa main en fourreau autour de son sexe bougeait doucement.

Draco attendait, il attendait, envouté par ce spectacle hypnotisant et terriblement excitant. Il avait délaissé son érection qui pourtant demandait toute son attention, chaude et pulsante contre son bas ventre.

Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes alors que sa main s'enfonçait plus loin sous ses vêtements. Draco se mordit violemment les lèvres, fermant les paupières en s'imaginant son amant glisser ses doigts dans son intimité.

« Ah ! »

Draco maintenait ses paupières closent. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise en fer forgé alors qu'il entendant les soupirs profonds et hachés de Harry.

« Harry… », soupira Draco, pleurant presque son nom alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne, maintenant, où il allait perdre l'esprit.

« Draco. »

Draco se leva brusquement, s'approchant à grand pas de son amant. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et poussa Harry contre la porte, fondant son corps au sien. Harry retira rapidement sa main de son caleçon. Il attrapa le t-shirt blanc de Draco. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes et le t-shirt tomba silencieusement au sol. Leurs gémissements se perdaient entre les lèvres de l'autre, leurs langues se caressant furieusement. Leurs gestes désordonnés, à peine maitrisés, trahissaient leur empressement et contrastaient violemment avec la douceur des gestes de Harry quelques minutes plus tôt.

Draco étouffa un grognement appréciateur lorsque leur peau nue se rencontra. Il fléchit les genoux, agrippant les cuisses de Harry de sa poigne ferme et se redressa, plaquant le dos de Harry contre la porte alors qu'il nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. C'était dans ces moments là que Draco louangeait le poids plume de son amant. La sueur perlait sur leur peau et leur corps quémandeur n'eut pas le temps de trembler d'impatience : Draco mordit violemment l'épaule de Harry alors qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour le pénétrer doucement. Le cri de Harry se perdit, avalé entre les frémissements de leur corps.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, des sanglots troublant le silence impérieux de la nuit. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais il se leva sans allumer la lumière et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, ouverte, et tomba à genoux sur le sol du balcon pour prendre le corps frais de Harry dans ses bras. Le clair de lune éclairait le jardin d'une lueur fantomatique et rendait les bosquets et les arbustes presque effrayants : comme si les morts de tout un cimetière avait décidés de se relever. Comment un endroit aussi beau en plein jour pouvait être si terrifiant une fois la nuit tombée ?

Un nouveau sanglot. Draco resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Harry qui s'accrochait à lui avec désespoir. Ça n'arrivait pas si souvent, mais c'était douloureux de le voir ainsi.

« Mes parents sont morts » murmura Harry entre ses pleurs.

« Oui » répondit simplement Draco, le regard perdu vers le jardin fantomatique. La première fois que cela était arrivé, ils venaient de fêter leur un an de vie commune – une idée de Harry qui avait pourtant choisit une date étrange puisqu'elle ne représentait pas leur un an mais leurs dix mois de vie commune, mais Draco ne s'en était rendu compte que plus tard. Ils avaient donc passé une journée magnifique, avaient fait l'amour le soir, puis s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, Harry avait éclaté en sanglot, il s'était mis à hurler qu'on lui avait menti, il s'était écrié qu'il les détestait. Draco n'avait pas compris et il avait fallu attendre le lendemain pour que Harry lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé : un rêve où il voyait une tombe portant le nom de ses parents. Un souvenir. Draco avait alors compris que, dans son petit monde idyllique, Hermione n'avait jamais dit à Harry que ses parents étaient décédés, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille. Draco s'était alors renseigné comme il avait pu sur la famille Potter et avait essayé de répondre aux questions de Harry, mais la mémoire du jeune homme était toujours scellée. Seuls ces rêves lui faisaient voir la vérité, et cela arrivait lorsque rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher leur vie heureuse, comme si le bonheur ressentit pendant une journée pouvait suffire à Harry pour affronter ses démons et cauchemars nocturnes.

Draco posa son menton sur le sommet de la tête de son amant dont les sanglots s'étaient lentement taris. La vie était injuste avec Harry. Son amnésie – quoique demeurant inexpliquée – lui avait en quelques sortes offerte une porte de sortie : le droit de tout reprendre à zéro. Mais ses souvenirs n'étaient pas perdus, ils étaient enfouis quelque part dans sa tête et lorsqu'il rêvait, rien ne pouvait les empêcher de surgir.

« Mes parents sont morts » répéta Harry d'une voix plus claire. « Mon parrain est mort. Et toi tu m'as pourri la vie… »

L'étreinte de Draco se fit plus forte.

« Je sais » murmura-t-il fatalement.

« Mais sans toi je ne serais qu'une coquille vide » souffla douloureusement Harry en griffant le dos nu de Draco. Le jeune homme blond ne protesta pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'était comporté comme un salaud pendant leur scolarité, et il savait aussi que Hermione ne s'était pas privée de raconter ça à Harry. Nonobstant, ils vivaient ensemble, dans une magnifique propriété qu'ils avaient tous deux acheté dans le sud de la France, à des centaines de kilomètres de leurs anciennes vies, et ils étaient heureux.

« Même si ma mémoire me revient… Draco… Si un jour je me souviens, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. »

Draco eut un rire jaune. C'était plutôt à lui de supplier le brun pour qu'il ne le rejette pas, non ? Harry se détacha doucement de lui. Draco passa sa main sous ses jambes et se releva, son amant contre lui. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Draco fermant la porte fenêtre d'un mouvement de pied, puis il vint déposer Harry dans leur lit avant de s'allonger à côté de lui.

« Ça n'arrivera pas » répondit finalement Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'arrivera pas ? Mes souvenirs, ou notre séparation ?

\- Les deux. »

Harry lui sourit timidement. Puis il baissa les yeux, cherchant la main de Draco du regard. Doucement, il attrapa la main gauche du blond et la posa contre son torse, sur son cœur, avant de la recouvrir de la sienne. Draco regarda un instant leur doigts enlacés contre la peau chaude de Harry avant de relever les yeux vers le regard vert de son amant, de se rapprocher de lui et de murmurer tout près de ses lèvres :

« Ça n'arrivera pas parce que je t'aime. »

Non, Harry n'avait pas peur du noir : il avait peur de ses souvenirs.

. . .

Fin du BONUS.

Merci à ceux qui laissent un petit mot et merci d'avoir lu. KuyyT.

* * *

J'ai décidé d'ajouter la réponse à une review de ma futur bêta :3 (oui, je ne l'ai pas encore pourri de travail, mais ça ne vas pas tarder xD prépare toi !) car ça devrait éclairer un certain nombre de lecteurs sur l'OS (hors BONUS) :  
"En fait, j'en fais manger plein la figure à Ron et Hermione dans cet OS ^^ et de façon très mesquine... J'ai pitié d'eux. Ron et Hermione sont si égoïstes envers Harry car il les a toujours soutenus : il était celui qui souriait toujours pour remonter le moral des autres alors que lui-même avait des soucis que tout le monde prenait soin de ne pas évoquer. Harry était un peu cet ami toujours heureux, qu'on ne voit jamais pleurer ou même triste. Ron et Hermione se sont habitué à cette situation : quand ils allaient mal, ils allaient voir Harry. Quand Hermione a fait sa fausse-couche, Harry a dû faire face à ces amis terriblement attristé par l'évènement, alors qu'il était lui aussi affecté et triste. Puis vint l'amnésie de Harry. Hermione est assez maline pour avoir compris que Harry avait en quelques sortes volontairement bloqué ses souvenirs car quelque chose l'y avait forcé (c'est pour ça que quand elle lui raconte leurs années lycée et tout, elle ne mentionne jamais la famille de Harry, ni même sa fausse-couche). Elle ne parle pas des évènements tristes de la vie de Harry car elle veut retrouver son Harry, un Harry heureux qui saura l'épauler comme il l'a toujours fait."  
Voilà, j'espère que c'est utile ! A la prochaine ;)


End file.
